starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Companions
Introduction to Companions So here we are, Companions, the NPC's that will come with you across the galaxy to aid you in your story and in your conquests. Companions are important because they give you people to gain Character Development with, whether good or bad. They can also be taken on Missions when Solo so you can have help. Companions are probably some of the most complicated things on this game because how good they work depend on your choices and such. Be warned Companions CAN LEAVE YOU if you do to much to offend them. Be sure to keep in mind what you say or do in-front of them, because they'll be watching your every move. But, don't fret, there can only be one Companion out at any time.. So that means if you feel like you'll do something that offends one of them then you can switch companions. Keep mindful on their reactions, and you'll be fine. Keep in mind that I do -not- want to see people breaking character in favor of keeping your companion. I will be watching for personality changes, and if you do you'll be reprimanded. Remember, just because you lose one companion doesn't mean you can't gain another... How to gain Companions You can gain companions in a multitude of ways, almost always you'll gain a single companion at the end of your intro to aid you. Once that is over you'll be able to gain other companions over time, how do you do that? Well simply put you'll be given chances to impress certain NPC's and if you do so you'll be able to convince them to be companions. This can only be done on missions, because otherwise people will be gaining Companions like crazy. Keep in mind though, if you offend them in some way you'll lose your chance to recruit them as a companion. Uses for Companions Companions can be used in multiple ways to aid you in your journey to greatness. A few examples include: Crafting, Battles, Repairs, Flying, Medical Work, and Character Development. Keep mindful of what characters do best because in doing so you can gain things that you may not be able to do. Also, interestingly enough, if you choose so you can also have your companions attempt to teach you skills that you may not have. However, keep in mind that all these uses for a companion are effected by Affinity as well, described below. Affinity Now, you're probably wondering what exactly affinity is. Affinity is how well you and your companion get along, the affinity you gain and lose is dependent on your choices in-front of them. Choices that go with their likes will raise their affinity by a certain number, Choices that go with their dislikes will lower their affinity. You need to keep in mind what your companion likes and dislikes by their reactions to how you make choices. You can gain Affinity also by buying companion gifts to give them, the amount you get is dependent on the gift you by them based on their likes. However, there is a MAX amount that you can get through Items and Choices: *'Choices:' 1-50 Affinity *'Items:' 0-100 Affinity At this point, I should probably explain how Affinity helps you in terms of combat rolls and other type of rolls your companion can do. To put it in the simplest of terms every 200 affinity you gain your companion gains a +1 to all of their rolls be it Combat, Crafting, Flying, or whatever they do. The amount of affinity you can have maximizes at 10,000 Affinity, for a maximum of +50 bonus to your companions rolls. However, you can also go into the negatives and every 200 in Negatives you gain is a -1 to all their rolls, at -1000 Affinity your Companion will leave you and you'll lose your chance to ever re-recruit them. So keep in mind when you make choices in-front of them. List of Current Companions *Major Darmand - Vesca *Lieutenant Malora - Juni *Master Kalia - Eilam *Lord Alessa - Dakzel *Exile Elana - Corban *Lamara - Maeve *Alexandera Sar'ents - Beka *Zenelo'nas - Seyn *Kixa - Da'phne'lessa *Sureshot - Azel Sius Kelvin